Products and product offers may be displayed at devices, such as a mobile phone device, a television coupled to a set-top box device, or a computing device, to encourage product purchases by providing information related to goods and services available for purchase. Products for sale or rent may include products usable on different access platforms. Available space for display on such devices may be limited. Because of the limited space available, conveying product information in an easily understandable and concise form is often desirable.